Butterflies (A Rooster Teeth Fanfic)
by Xenac
Summary: Geoff Ramsey's been looking to hire a new Achievement Hunter for some time. A young man in Canada hears about this and jumps at the opportunity, luckily for him, he gets the job. The young man obtained his dream job, and is now living with Geoff. How will the other Hunters take this surprise? Will he make fast friends? Will they accept the man into their group? M FOR SWEARING
1. March 10th, 2014 (Zack)

March 10th, 2014 (Zack's PoV)

I step off of the plane and am taken back by the heat. Here I am with a pair of jeans, a bright orange t-shirt, and a white and grey horizontally striped sweater, IN TEXAS. Why you ask? I'm Canadian eh? How am I supposed to know how hot it would be in Austin? Yeah, yeah, I could have checked The Weather Network but I was lazy okay!

I walk into the main building and quickly pick up my luggage before looking around the place. Simplistic. It seems to be cream coloured for the most part with sky blue bordering the doorways and creating the walkways. I search for the man who is supposed to be picking me up before I melt. Of course, late. I sigh and head off towards the main exit. Maybe I can meet him outside. As I walk I pass people of all sorts; tall, short, thin, and stout. All having that "American Pride" for who they are. I sigh and look towards the ground. Although my vision is obstructed by my chestnut bangs over my thin framed glasses, I am able to sidestep out of everyone's way. I look up to be in front of the exit. I hesitate before stepping out.

The sun blinds me for a few seconds before I am able to see. Not a cloud in the sky, but the Sun does seem... Bigger, for some reason. Well, bigger than it did in Ontario for that matter. And not any snow on the ground, wow. My parents would be lucky if there wasn't any snow back home. The grass seems to be a lush green even in this weather. Oh, there he is.

"Sorry I'm late, ready to go?" He asks. I nod as he starts leading me to his car. I look him over, jeans and a black t-shirt. Tattoos are all over his arms and he has a very peculiar mustache. We make our way through the parking lot and find our way to his car. A black SUV. He pops open the back and I quickly throw my bags in before silently slipping in the passenger's side.

"You don't talk much do ya?" He asks. I shake my head and look down, subconsciously picking my nails. "Well, that might be a problem. But I think we can encourage you, Zack," he smirks. I look over to him, smile, and shrug.

"Maybe," I say quietly. He grins and puts the car in gear, taking off without a warning. "Shit, Geoff!" I yell, to which he laughs. "You almost gave me a heart attack! Slow down!"

"See, told you," Geoff smirks and slows down slightly. I watch the streets calmy as we drive through the city. My phone vibrates slightly as I receive a text message. I pull my phone out of my pocket and unlock it.

**1 new message:  
Kat: Hey Xendork, you off your plane yet?**

**Zack: ****Yeah. I'm in Geoff's car right now!**

**Kat: Lucky bastard.**

**Zack: Yeah, yeah, SHADDAP**

**Kat: I WILL NOT BE SILENCED!**

**Zack: -_-**

**Kat: So, you're gonna meet the Achievement Hunters, right?**

**Zack: Duh. I am the newest hunter. Geoff said I could unpack and head to the office.**

**Kat: Cool, so that means your gonna meet Gavin right?**

**Zack: I told you to shut up**

**Kat: I don't remember you saying that.**

**Zack: One word of it and I will end you**

**Kat: So you aren't gonna tell Gavin you like him?**

**Zack: Fuck you**

**Kat: So that's a no.**

**Zack: You don't say? Oh, gotta go. Just pulled into Geoff's driveway**

**Kat: Say hi to everyone for me!**

I shut my phone off and open up my door. Geoff doing the same. He opens up the back and grabs two of my bags while I grab the last one.

"Thanks," I say quietly as we head towards the front door. He tosses me the keys, which I catch and quickly unlock the door and open it.

"This way," Geoff says, walking past me and to a set of stairs. I follow as he heads up, leading me to a door. "This is Gavin's old room, you'll be staying in there," he says. I nod and open the door. We set my bags on the bed as I take in the look of the room. A kind of dull, metallic blue paint on the walls. A fairly big flatscreen TV facing my bed. A queen size bed with white sheets and a black comforter.

"It's perfect," I say with a small smile. "Thank you, Geoff."

"No problem, just, take as long as you want. You don't start working 'till next week, but, I won't stop you from coming down," he smiles at me. I nod and move to my suitcases. "Well, I gotta go," Geoff says as he walks out of the door.

"Bye!" I yell from the room. I unzip the zippers and grab a pile of clothes, making small piles on the bed. I pile up and organise everything in no time. I quickly tuck away some clothes in my dresser and hang some in my closet. At the bottom of one my suitcases, an Xbox 360 and One are situated. I take them out and hook them up to the television before moving to grab the controllers. I set them down neatly and look at the watch on my wrist. Twelve thirty-four, so that means it's about eleven thirty-four here. That took less time than I thought it would. Might as well meet the guys.

I walk down the stairs and towards the door. Using the key Geoff gave me I lock the door and head out. I take a pencil out from my sweater pocket and begin twirling it in my fingers on my way to the office. It's only a few blocks away and I saw it on the way here so there's no way I can get lost.

And I was wrong. I went the wrong way! I am such an idiot. I walk down the sidewalk, hoping someone could lead to the Rooster Teeth office. I pass an eerily familiar girl. I turn and quickly tap her shoulder.

"May I help you?" She asks. I bite my lip and nod.

"This might sound weird but... Are you Barbara Dunkelman?"

"Yeah?"

"Geoff just hired me... And, I'm kinda lost," I say shyly.

"Well, I'm late anyway. Come on..."

"Zack, my name is Zack," I smile.

"Okay, come on Zack."

Thank god for Barbara. Who knows where I would've gone if I hadn't found her. She lead me to the office and to the Achievement Hunters. I smiled to her and thanked her. I took a deep breath and opened up the door. They were doing a Let's Play in GTA V. I smile and walk in, moving to sit down on the couch. No one's noticed me yet, that's good. I pull out a piece of paper from my pocket and begin writing on it.

I must be deep in thought because I feel pushing me slightly. I look up to see everyone's eyes on me. I look back down and fumble to put away the paper. I put it away quickly, along with the paper and continue looking down.

"Zack, this is not the time to be shy," Geoff says with a small smirk. I shrug and bite my lip. "Will you at least look up?" He asks. I nod hesitantly and look up, making sure my bangs are covering my left eye. "There you go."

I look at the group and take a deep breath. "H-hi," I stutter.

A jumble of "hi" and "hey" are heard and I smile slightly and look down again.

"Not this shit again," I hear one of them say. I sigh and frown, knowing it was none other than Michael Jones.

"Leave him alone, Mi-cool," I hear another, knowing it was Gavin Free. "He's nervous, right?" I slowly nod and breathe.

"Y-yeah," I say quietly and start picking my nails again. I look up to see Gavin, smiling at me. I feel a warm, fuzzy feeling settle in my stomach and I smile back. I no longer feel nervous. "Actually, no," I say, louder than before. "I'm not, Gavin."Gavin grins at me nods.

"Gav, how about you show Zack the ropes?" Geoff asks.

"Sounds top," he says in that lovely British accent.

"Zack, you're all set up at the end there, next to Gavin," Geoff says to me.

"All right," I say, getting up and moving to my seat.

"Okay, so, what you have to do to start your recording is-" Gavin starts.

"You mean this?" I ask proudly, already having logged into Xbox live and recording the feed. Gavin's mouth hangs open as I giggle at him. "Did I do something wrong?"

"No, I don't think you'll need my help," Gavin says with a smile. "Where'd you learn to do that?" I shrug.

"I dunno," I reply. "I'm good with computers, always have been."

"Geoff! I think he's got it!" Gavin yells.

"All ready?" Geoff asks, looking at my screen. I nod and grin.

"Yep!"

"Well, what do you think he should do now?" Gavin asks.

"How about you two do the Daily Fail?" Geoff asks.

"Sure!" Gavin smiles.

We did just that. It was a quick collection, but at least now the fans know about me. Gavin did most of the talking while I sat there, laughing way harder than any sane person would. Everyone in the office were just giving me questioning looks, but I didn't care, it was fun.

"I think I could get used to working here," I smile at Gavin.

"Good," Gavin smiles back. Suddenly, the nervousness comes back causing me to look down again. "What's wrong?"

"N-nothing," I stutter. The man who made me so calm, is now just making me nervous again. I've felt it before. Love. Or, I thought I did. I have a bad case of Gavin fever and I don't know if there's a cure. I look back and see his green eyes looking towards me. Magnificent assortments of greens his eyes are. Darker on the outside, but growing lighter closer to the pupil. His mouth moves but I can't hear him speak. He tries again, it barely gets blocked out.

"Zack! You, okay?" He asks, causing me to break my gaze and look back down.

"Y-yeah," I say quietly. "I'm... I'm f-fine." I pick at my nails and sigh, before looking over to my TV on the desk. I walk off to the shelf full of games and pick out an Assassin's Creed. Brotherhood to be exact. I put it in the xbox and start playing. Time seems to go by fast now. I manage to beat the game by the time Geoff comes along and tells me we have to leave. I nod to him and sigh. I shut off the Xbox and TV and head for the door. We're the first ones to leave. Everyone yells bye to us as we walk out.

"You and Gavin seemed to hit it off," Geoff smiles as he leads me to his car.

"You think?" I ask hopefully.

"Yeah, that's why I put you there. I knew you two'd get along," Geoff smirks.

"I guess," I say quietly, looking down. Geoff sighs and unlocks the car. We both hop in as I pull out my phone.

**Zack: Check out the new video on Rooster Teeth**

**Kat: Why?**

**Zack: I'm in it :)**

**Kat: Already?**

**Zack: With Gavin! I did a Daily Fail with him**

**Kat: WTF Zack? Already?**

**Zack: Just check it out**

I smile and look up, seeing we're all ready at Geoff's.

"Who's Kat?" Geoff asks, looking over my shoulder.

"My friend," I reply simply, getting out of the car and shutting my phone off. I slip it in my pocket.

"Really? 'Cause what I think is that you're probably dating her," Geoff smirks as he walks up and into the house. Geoff's wife, Griffon, and their daughter, Millie are in the kitchen.

"W-why do you think that? Assuming things that you don't know?" I ask. "I have someone else in mind, Geoff."

"Who?" He asks. "I heard that Barb brought you in today? Is it her?"

"What's this about Zack liking someone Geoff?" Griffon asks, standing in the doorway between the living room and kitchen.

"He has the hots for some girl," Geoff smirks.

"Oh, what's her name?" Griffon asks me, to which I blush and shake my head.

"I don't have "the hots" for any girl," I say quietly, emphasis on the any. I sigh and head up the stairs to my new room. Everyone always assumes if I like someone that is just has to be a girl. Always. They go assuming that just because I'm a guy, I have to be straight. I rummage through my drawers and exchange my clothes for a grey t-shirt and black pajama pants before heading back down. I sigh and sit on the couch, Millie running in a plopping next to me.

"Hi!" She says excitedly.

"Hi Millie," I smile.

"Wanna watch TV?" She asks.

"Sure. What do you want to watch?" I ask, picking up the TV remote and turning it on.

"Frozen!" She says loudly as the movie appears in the guide menu.

"Hey Millie?" I ask.

"Yeah?"

"Let's build a snowman," I smirk and press select. She grins and looks towards the screen. Just starting too. Frozen Heart was just coming on. I sigh and shake my head as we watch it. I sigh as she smiled at the screen. It reminds me of back home. Sitting down with my nephews and watching this movie with them. I smile and continue watching the movie. She loves this thing. She sings along to the songs, or tries, and tries to get me to sing too. I shake my head every single time.

"Sing! Come on! Please?" Millie begs as the next song is starting up, Let it Go. I sigh, not wanting to argue with her anymore.

"Fine," I say, not knowing that Geoff and Griffon are listening in from the kitchen. It starts up. Elsa is shown walking up the mountain slowly, sadly. I take a deep breath and hear the music play. Millie grins at me, waiting for me to start. Elsa and I start together, myself, singing a lower key to harmonize. Millie's smile only grows wider as I continue on.

"The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside. Couldn't keep it in, heaven knows I've tried," I sing. Geoff and Griffon both walk into the room, causing me to quiet down. I stop singing and they walk away. I take a deep breath and continue. "Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know. Well now they know! Let it go, let it go! Can't hold it back anymore! Let it go, let it go! Turn away and slam the door! I don't care, what they're going to say-"

"And you shouldn't," I hear Geoff say. I turn to look at him. He smiles and walks back out of the room. I smile and look down, that's all I wanted to hear.

"Keep singing!" Millie yells. I sigh and look back up.

The movie continued on without a hitch. Millie wanting me to sing some more, and myself happily agreeing. It's a side to me I wasn't sure anyone'd see so soon. But Millie brought it out. Kids, they can do anything. The movie ends as Griffon calls us in for dinner. We walk in calmly and sit down.

"How you liking it here so far?" Geoff asks, breaking the tension.

"It's fun, I guess," I say with a shrug. "I did get to be in a video and all," I say smiling.

"It's Gavin isn't it?" Griffon asks. I freeze, all eyes are directed towards me.

"N-no," I say shyly.

"It's Gavin," Geoff confirms.

"Happy now?" I ask, putting my head in my hands.

"Millie and I'll leave you two alone," Griffon says, picking up her and her daughters plates, carrying them to the living room.

"Well? Are you?" I ask again to Geoff, feeling a few tears forming in the corners of my eyes.

"Sorry. It's not that big of a deal," he says.

"It is to me," I mutter. "I didn't want anyone to know, especially not him, so, can you keep it a secret, please?" I ask, looking up to him.

"Fine," Geoff says, nodding.

"Thanks, I say, forcing a smile.

I finish up my dinner quietly and put the dishes in the sink before walking through the living room to the stairs.

"I'm going to bed, night," I say as I walk up the stairs. They say goodnight to me and I walk into my room, plopping on the bed and pulling my phone out of my pocket.

**1 New Message:  
****Kat: You sound like a fucking hyena on crack**

**Zack: Stfu. I'm in a bad mood**

**Kat: Oh boo hoo. Where are you staying anyway?**

**Zack: ... Gavin's old room in Geoff's house...**

**Kat: oh yeah. Anyway, what's got you in a sour mood, dork?**

**Zack: Gavin**

**Kat: Ooooh. Dra-ma!**

**Zack: Shut up! Geoff and Griffon know I like him bc Geoff caught me texting you and thought I had "the hots" for you**

**Kat: Me? Me?! People don't get the hots for me. They spontaneously burst into flames because of it.**

**Zack: -_- Seriously, wtf. I didn't want anyone to find out!**

**Kat: about me? Dude, why? That's harsh, man.**

**Zack: Fuck off, you know what I meant**

**Kat: Maybe I don't. Why am I a secret? You don't even know me technically.**

**Zack: Never said you were a secret, plus, idc if I haven't met you. We're friends, dumbass**

**Kat: So you're upset cause Geoff's teasing you?**

**Zack: Yes! No... Maybe. IDK! I just didn't want him to know about my crush on that British idiot**

**Kat: WHO COULD YOU POSSIBLY BE TALKING ABOUT, AMAZINGPHIL? YOGSCAST? Who could you mean? The world will never knoowwwww...**

**Zack: FUCKING GAVIN YOU TWAT!**

**Kat: Ooh, you're gonna have to delete your text history or this'll go down like some cliché teen novel  
**

**Zack: I swear to god... Ugh, gotta go. Need to be up early for work tomorrow :(**

**Kat: Welcome to the life, dork**

Yeah, welcome to the life. I sigh and turn off my phone, setting it on the bedside table along with taking off my glasses and putting them on there also. I slip into the covers and close my eyes, unable to get Gavin out of my mind.


	2. March 11th, 2014 (Zack)

A/N: WAHT UP MAH ZENS?! Don't correct me on this if you have happened to done your research like I have. GO! 20 was recorded at the old office but I'm too lazy to include the move so they have now switched offices early! Yay! Plus it was uploaded on March 11th... That's how accurate I am making the videos in this thing... Stalkerish huh?

March 11th, 2014 (Zack's PoV)

All tonight I dream of that amazing man. It starts with both of us alone in the office recording a video together...

I scream and jump out of my chair. Stupid fucking horror games. Gavin giggles at me and stands, pulling me into his embrace.

"Shh, calm down," he says calmly and soothingly, my face burying itself in his shoulder. "I'll protect you," he says, to which I laugh slightly.

"I'm not a child," I say quietly, though it's hard to speak when your face is up against something. It sounded more like, "Hmm hmm hmm hmmm." Gavin chuckles and pulls away slightly, looking down at me. He smiles and pushes my bangs away from my eyes with his right hand. He looks straight into my eyes.

I swear we stay like that for at least fifteen minutes before he cups my cheek in his left hand and leans down (since I am shorter than him. When he hugged me my head was just higher than his heart and I . His lips are slowly getting closer to mine. The inches between them turn to inches, the inches to centimetres, and the centimetres to millimetres...

"Wake up, dick head! Gotta be at work for eight!" Geoff yells, pounding on my door. I groan, rolling away from the door and facing the opposite wall. A beam of light hits me in the face causing me to roll back. I sigh and open my eyes slowly. Where am I? I take a look around before I realise I'm not in Canada anymore. Oh. I throw off my blankets and quickly make my way to my dresser, pulling out socks, boxers, and a pair of blue jeans. I walk over to my closet and take a blue plaid shirt and my sweater from yesterday. I make them into a neat pile and walk out of the room with them tucked under my arm.

"Geoff! Where's the bathroom?!" I yell. I see a blur looking similar to Geoff come up the stairs. He quickly brings me a few doors down the hall.

"Bathroom, there. Anything else?" Geoff asks. I shake my head in response. "Okay, then I'm gonna go back to making breakfast. How do you like your eggs?"

"Hate 'em."

"Okay," Geoff shrugs and walks back to the stairs, becoming more of a blur. I smile and step into the bathroom, after knocking of course, and set my clothes on top of the small cabinet next to the sink. I look inside the cabinet to find towels, perfect. I grab one and quickly hang it up on the rack. My eyes wander to the shower, I reach in and quickly turn the warm water on. Once it reaches the perfect temperature I quickly strip down, place my watch on the sink counter, and head inside. It feels nice against my skin, feeling the water run down my back, it's soothing.

I quickly clean myself and head out, drying myself off and putting on my clothes and watch. I take the towel and place it on my head, wrapping it up so it's firmly on top of my head. With my long hair, this is the best way to get it dry. I walk out of the bathroom and towards my room. I go in and walk up to my bedside table. I put on my glasses and blink a few times to let my eyes readjust. I nod and walk out of the room with a smile. I practically jump down the stairs and bounce into the kitchen. Geoff is slaving away in front of the stove, cooking some eggs.

"Morning," I grin, hopping up on the counter.

"Morn- what are you wearing on your head?" Geoff asks as he looks over to me.

"Problem?" I ask. Geoff just chuckles and shakes his head. "Good," I say, my smile growing wider.

"Sit at the table, breakfast's done," Geoff says, plating his eggs. He quickly sets his own plate down before taking out the plates of bacon and toast, and the bowl of hash browns. Ketchup, salt, pepper, and orange juice all ready on the table.

"I feel at home all ready. By the way, where's Griffon and Millie?" I ask, sitting down in the chair I did last night.

"In Millie's room. Griffon's trying to get her ready for school," he replies.

"Ah. Makes sense. My nephews never want to get ready."

"You have nephews?"

"Three, and two nieces," I shrug and take a few strips of bacon. "I babysit 'em a lot."

"I can tell. You handled Millie pretty well yesterday," Geoff says, buttering a piece of toast.

"Nah," I say, waving my hand in disapproval.

"She would've been bouncing off the fucking walls! If you didn't watch that stupid movie with her, dinner would've been late," Geoff says. I shake my head with a smirk. Geoff just rolls his eyes and goes back to eating his food.

"Holy shit," I say, glancing at my watch, seeing it say: five thirty.

"What?" Geoff asks.

"You woke me up at five in the fucking morning?" I ask, glaring at him.

"Dude, it's seven thirty right now."

"Well don't forget that I'm still running on Ontario time. I'm gonna be so tired later," I sigh.

"That's your fault, not mine," Geoff says, biting into a strip of bacon. I narrow my eyes at him but continue eating my food. Griffon and Millie eventually coming downstairs and joining us. We quickly finish up eating, we both have a coffee, and then we're out the door. Geoff and I head down to the office a bit early, but who cares? I do. Let's just say I may be a little bit in a bad mood, and out of my shell later today. We get to the office in less than five minutes and park the car. Into the building we go. Geoff leads me through the complex to the Achievement Hunters since I still don't know my way around. I walk into the room, no one's here except Ray.

"Hey," I smile to him. He turns around in his chair and smiles back at me.

"Hey. 'Sup?" He asks.

"Nothing much, just fucking tired as hell," I shrug. "Geoff woke me up when it would be five in the morning back home so." Ray laughs at me jokingly.

"You gotta get used to it sometime," Ray smirks. I roll my eyes and smile, heading for my desk. I turn on the Xbox and sign into Live. I open the tray and take out Assassin's Creed, putting it in the case and on the shelf. I grab GTA V and put it in disc one. Stupid title update. I sigh and walk over to Ray who's playing Guacamelee.

"Whatcha doin'?" I ask, resting my arms on top of the chair and leaning forward.

"Playing Guacamelee," he answers, looking up at me and smiling. "You?"

"Downloading the GTA five update. Gonna take three thousand years so I came to watch you play," I smiled back.

"Then sit down, stay a while. Michael's usually late anyway," Ray suggests. I shrug and take a seat in Michael's chair, rolling it closer to Ray. I hear the door open and shut and turn in the chair to see Team Same Voice. I smile and wave to them.

"Hey Jack, Ryan," I say to them. Jack and Ryan smile back, Ryan waves and says says a happy "hey." So all we're missing are Gavin and Michael.

An hour passes by full of laughter, friendly chitchat, and myself watching Ray play (more like backseat gaming) Guacamelee. I hear the door open but pay no mind to it. A few more minutes pass and someone kicks my chair roughly. I turn around and look up to see the red haired man: Michael.

"May I help you?" I ask. He narrows his eyes dangerously and Ray turns around to see what's going on.

"How about you get the fuck out of my chair?" Michael growls. I fake smile for a second and roll my eyes.

"Thanks for asking politely," I say, getting up. Michael sits down in his chair and I turn to Ray. "Talk to you later," I say, to which the Puerto Rican nods and turns back to his screen. I start to walk over to my desk but stop in front of the chair. I turn around with a smile plastered on my face. "And Michael?" I ask, he turns slightly to see me in the corner of his eye. "Fuck you too," I say, sticking up the middle finger at him and sitting down. Gavin just looks at me and chuckles.

"Looks like someone's not shy anymore," he says with a smile. I smirk and shake my head.

"But Gavin, Michael started it," I say, forcing a small pout. He laughs and turns to face his monitor. I smile and do the same, GTA's finished downloading, what to do now? Let's see. First on today's to do list was: Annoy Michael, check. Next; Piss off Michael. But how to do it? Perhaps I can unknowingly set up a recording of myself raging at a difficult game? Yes, that will work. But what game? An impossible map on Trials? That should work. I grin evilly as I go to the Xbox home and search the marketplace for Trials Fusion. It's starts downloading, definitely not going to take nearly as long to download as GTA.

"Hey Gavin?" I ask, looking back over to the Brit, who was nibbling on a muffin I didn't know he had.

"Hmm?" He replies, turning to face me.

"Why were you late?"

"Mi-cool slept in, again," Gavin shrugs.

"Why didn't you call Geoff? We could've picked you up."

"I didn't want to be a bother."

"Ah, makes sense," I say, slowly nodding. "And speaking of calling..." I trail off, pulling out my phone and waving it in the air. Gavin smiles and pulls out his own phone, handing it to me as I did him. We added each other to our contact list and handed back our phones. "Thanks."

"No problem," Gavin smiles.

"I have one more question though," I say sheepishly, not wanting to bug the Brit.

"Yes?"

"Do you know where Barbara's office is? I wanted to thank her for bringing me into work yesterday..."

"Yeah, come on," he says, getting to his feet. I smile at him and stand up. He starts heading for the door and I notice Geoff is smirking at us. As we pass I mouth a "shut up" at him.

"Thanks again, Gavin," I say. Now that we're alone I feel slightly nervous. But, like a good nervous, like one you get when really happy, does that make sense? Might be that I don't want to screw things up with him. I mean, I did see that he dated another employee but broke up with her, her name's Meg. Things didn't work out or something like that. No one really knows how they broke up except the two of them.

"You're welcome, love," he says jokingly, causing me to blush slightly. Thank god he doesn't notice. We walk down the multiple halls, seeing a bunch of the employees, they send me strange looks but probably because they don't know I work here yet, or, will start working here anyway. He leads me around to Barb's office.

"Can you wait out here for me? I still have no idea on my way around this place," I ask him, to which he smiles and nods. "Thanks."

"You've said that already, three times," Gavin points out.

"Hey, I'm Canadian! We're naturally nice," I smirk and knock onto Barb's door.

"Come on in!" I hear her say. I smile at Gavin and open up the door. I step into the room and the blonde looks at me confused, but seems to return to normal as she remembers yesterday.

"Hi," I say shyly, waving.

"You're Zack, right?" She asks, to which I nod. I take a few steps further into the office and close the door.

"That's me. I wanted to thank you, for yesterday," I smile slightly and grab hold of my elbow.

"Ah it's no problem," Barb smiles. "So, you're the guy Geoff hired."

"Yeah, doesn't seem like too many people know yet," I frown slightly.

"Don't worry, word gets around pretty quickly around here. It's a big place, but if there's gossip, it'll spread," Barb informs me with a wide smile.

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" I ask, causing her to ponder. She thinks for a moment or two before coming up with an answer.

"Both."

"I see... Well, I shouldn't leave Gavin waiting out there for me," I say, awkwardness showing in every motion I make.

"Well, since you're here, why not add me to your contacts?"

"Oh. Yeah, sure," I smile walking up to her desk and handing her my phone. She pulls out hers too and we add each other. "Thanks," I say as we hand each other back the devices.

"There's that Canadian-ness kickin' in," Barb smirks. I laugh and shrug.

"I guess so. See you around?"

"Definitely." I wave to Barb and walk out of the door. Gavin is leaning up against the wall next to the door, arms crossed, grinning, and seemingly lost in his thoughts. I wave a hand in front of his face. Nothing. Hmm, this is... weird.

"Gavin?" I ask. Nothing. I put an annoyed look on my face and shake my head.

"GAV," I say loudly and smack the side of his head causing him to stumble to his right slightly.

"What happened?" Gavin asks, his accent making it sound more like "wot" than "what."

"Done talking, let's bounce," I smirk to Gav.

"Bounce? Who says that?"

"I do, now shut up and don't question me," I say with a playful smile. Gavin just laughs and shakes his head. Gavin walks past me, our hands brushing by each other causing me to smile and pull it away slightly. I follow him closely until we make it back to the Achievement Hunters. Gavin tries to open the door quietly as if someone's recording. Doubt it. The only thing to record today is GO! Oh shit! I'm probably gonna be in the background though - which I don't mind- until I download some more games on the Xbox. I roll my eyes and barge through the door.

"'Sup assholes? Miss us?" I smirk. All eyes turn to me and, as I thought, no one's recording, just setting up for GO! actually. Lindsay and Kdin are in the room too, since they'll be recording everything on phones. Everyone just starts laughing and I roll my eyes again. "Wow, really? I was expecting a different reaction."

"Dude, what the fuck?" Geoff asks between laughs.

"Shut up, dickhead," I smile and walk over to the white couch, laying down on it with my head and feet up on the armrests. Gavin walks in too, sitting down at his desk and shaking his head at me with a grin.

"We gonna start this shit or what?" Michael asks Geoff. He nods and gets up off of his chair, grabbing a microphone and plugging it in.

"Start filming, guys," Geoff says to Lindsay and Kdin. They nod and pull out their phones, both already recording. "Eyyyyy! So what this is what? GO! number fucking... whatever!" Geoff shrugs.

"Number twenty!" I yell since I don't have a mic. Lindsay turns to me and walks up, filming me. "Be sure to get my good side," I smirk, turning to face her. She laughs and Michael narrows his eyes dangerously at me.

"Apparently number twenty. Oh, yeah. In case you didn't see the Daily Fail yesterday because why the fuck would you? That's Zack, the newest asshole in the Achievement Hunters." I nod and salute to the camera with a smirk.

They continue on bickering at one another and having an overall good time while I watch from my own little area. I walk around the room and make bets with Lindsay and Kdin on who's gonna win. We each put in thirty bucks, Lindsay on Michael, Kdin on Ray, and myself on Gavin. I can't wait to earn sixty bucks from those two.

As the the victory draws nearer the tension is building. I'm standing behind Gavin's seat watching him play as he finally gets his last team kill needed to win the challenge. Lindsay and Kdin both hand me a twenty and a ten and I smirk, thanking the chumps for the free money. I look over to the GO! board and smile at Gavin as he puts a little fish sticker in his row. He grins and brushes past me, causing my heart to beat faster and louder just from the accidental contact. I bit my lip and sit down in my seat, looking at my desk but also Gavin in the corner of my eye. God, why do I have to feel this way. I just want to tackle him in a gigantic hug, spill my feelings, and for him to kiss me and hug me back and never to let go. But we're at work, and, we're just friends.

I sigh and turn to face my television. Trials has stopped downloading. Good. Now, shouldn't I ask Geoff if I should do a Rage Quit? He might say yes, there's a possibility. I stand up and push my chair back. I put on a smile and walk over to Geoff's desk, resting my hands on it.

"Whatcha doing?" I ask. He turns and smiles at me. "'Sup dickhead? I'm just editing some shit."

"Cool, cool, anyway, I have a question."

"Of course you do."

"Shut up," I smirk and lean down closer to Geoff's ear so I can whisper something to him. "Do you think I could maybe do a rage quit? You don't know it about me but I can get pretty pissed off at games too." I lift my head back up and smile.

"Go for it. But don't come crying to me when Michael beats the shit out of you," Geoff smiles at me.

"Thanks."

"Just look at last week's to see the suggestions for what to do." I moan and roll my eyes.

"Do I have to?" I whine.

"Yeah. Because all of the pissy commenters read them and make sure we find out what they want."

"Ugh, fine," I groan, walking back to my chair and plopping down. I quickly pull up Google Chrome on my monitor and go to youtube since not many people comment on the actual Roosterteeth site. I look up the video. Rage Quit - The Risinger. Second-angriest-person-in-the-office my ass. I scroll down and search.

I look for about fifteen minutes and tally up the comments. Looks like most people want Michael to play Toy Stunt Bike, whatever the hell that is. I quickly track down the game-which is easier said than done-and set it up, not wanting to record it just yet. I'll wait until Michael leaves so he doesn't realize what I'm doing. I look to the bottom right corner of my computer monitor, five o'clock.

"Yo, assholes. I'm clocking out for the night," Michael says, turning off his Xboxes and computer. Everyone except for myself and Gavin say bye to him, since he is Gavin's ride. I sort of just glare at him as he walks past. Gavin smiles at me and waves, causing my expression to soften. I smile and wave back. As he soon as he leaves I notice Geoff staring at me with a smirk on his lips. I grin and shake my head at him, unable to stop smiling.

"Shut up, Geoff."

"I didn't say anything."

"You thought it."

"Mhmm."

"I hate you." Geoff just nods and gives me a thumbs up, turning back to his desk.

As the night goes on, not too much happens. Oh! Kerry visits the office and introduced himself to me, same with Gus, Miles, and Gus. Jack and Ryan both left the office a little after Gavin and Michael left. I seem to get more tired as we drag along, the night going slower than expected. I knew there would be moments like this when it's just boring and no one has anything to do. It isn't surprising, really. So, back on topic. Ray's still here, but, I think he's leaving soon since it's like seven right now. Geoff's getting a little impatient, waiting on me to do the stupid video. Ray's the last one to leave and I'm quick to say bye and start up the game. I start capturing and sync the audio and quickly play it.

A half and hour to an hour and a half goes by and I am absolutely fuming.

"WHAT THE FUCK YOU SHITHEAD! LEARN TO RIDE A MOTHER FUCKING BIKE, RETARD!" I yell at the screen. I swear that there's literally steam coming out of my ears right now. My face is red, my voice is starting to hurt a bit, but, like a tingle more than pain. "GOD FUCKING DAMMIT YOU PIECE OF SHIT!" Geoff just laughs while watching me, stopping the occasional person from walking in on me while recording. My eyes narrow at the screen, muttering to myself as I have to restart the level. "I swear to fucking god if you don't make it under that fucking bo- FUCK! NO, OF COURSE YOU HIT THE FUCKING BOARD YOU FAT FUCK!"

Geoff smirks and walks up to me, resting a hand on my shoulder. I stop playing entirely, turning slowly to him and glaring at him. "Think it's time you should rap it up," he says, though hates to stop all this fun I'm having. Yeah, fun, ha! I growl and turn back to the screen.

"This is all you shitheads are gonna get. I'm fucking done," I mutter, cutting off the audio and video recordings. I open up My Computer and upload the files both in there. "If there a fuckin' flash drive for this shit or what?" I growled. Geoff hurried off and came back with said item. I took it from him and stuck it in. I put it in the Rage Quits folder for someone to edit it tonight because I'm sure as hell not doing it. I yank out the drive as soon as it stops transferring and yawn. Fucking stupid time difference bullshit. I hand it off to Geoff and we head out of the office.

There is a huge crowd of people standing outside the door, they probably heard someone new - they had never heard of, doing a Rage Quit video. Geoff stops me in front of all of them and all eyes except his look to me. "The fuck you lookin' at eh?" I spit and push through the crowd. "Hurry the fuck up Geoff." There's no way that Michael is gonna be happy tomorrow, the crowd seemed scared, probably for my life. Geoff quickly hands of the flash to someone in the crowd, I think it was Caleb but I'm not sure because y'know, I'm still fuckin' pissy. Geoff leads me out to the parking lot, we get in his car and drive off.

I don't even bother to say "hi" to anyone once we get to, I guess home. I just storm inside and up the stairs to my room, not caring that Griffon already had dinner made. I kick off my shoes once up there and fall face-first on my bed. Only then do I realize just how exhausted I am. I slowly relax and calm down, but fall asleep before I know it.


	3. March 12th, 2014 (Geoff)

A/N: WAHT UP MAH ZENS?! Well lookie here. For those of you who actually read this fic which is not many because every single one of my fics so far is an OC fic with myself shipping either myself or an OC of mine with a YouTube crush and in a YouTuber-ish like group and oh my god I'm rambling... Well... LOOKIE HERE A NEW POV! MOVING ON.

* * *

**March 12th, 2014 (Geoff)**

I groan and turn away from the large window. The sunlight filters through the blinds from the window. It's too early for this shit. I feel an arm wrap around my waist and try to pull me closer. I open my eyes and smile, seeing Griffon, my beautiful wife, grinning at me.

"Morning," she smiles at me, then kisses my nose. Just then, the door bursts open.

"Oh. You're awake," the slight British accent causing me to look over Griffon and to the door. Zack stands there, hands on his hips and most of his weight on his right leg. Already dressed and ready to go. "So, you gonna get up now lover boy? We're running late."

"What?" I ask. I turn around and look at the alarm clock on the oak bedside table. "Fuckin' dicks!"

"Um, Geoff, hate to break it to ya but... That's my job," Zack smirks and walks out of the room happily, a slight spring in his step. Well, looks like he isn't pissy anymore from the Rage Quit, last... night... Fuck. What's Michael gonna do to him? Wait, what am I thinking? I'm Michael's boss. I can fire his ass if he tries to beat him up, especially on his third day (not officially of course). "Just hurry the fuck up!" Zack yells from down the hall.

I quickly climb out of the bed, grabbing some clothes from the drawer and changing into them. Griffon eying me up as I do so. I shake my head at her with a smile and walk out of our room, down the hall, and to the bathroom. I grab my toothbrush and work away at cleaning my teeth. Once finished I head back out, down the stairs, grab the keys on the living room coffee table and walk into the kitchen. Zack's sipping a mug of coffee sitting down at the table and left one out on the counter for me. I quickly grab the mug and down the drink as it was merely lukewarm.

"You gonna finish that shit, dickhead, or not?" I say, tapping my foot, eager to get going.

"I don't know. Not with that attitude I'm not."

Geoff groans.

"Fine. I'll finish the damn coffee, just give me a sec," Zack sighs, hesitantly chugging his. He places it in the sink before we both walk briskly towards the door. We head through, lock it, and head into the car. "Hurry the fuck up."

"It's not my fault I slept in when you coulda woken me," I glare at him, causing his smug smirk to fade. He shrugs and looks down at his feet, mumbling a sorry. I sigh and pinch the bridge of my nose, leaning back in my seat. "Dude, stop with the sudden changes in your personality." Another mumbled sorry. "Seriously, cut it out. You're acting like a child."

"I am?" He asks quietly.

"Yeah."

"Oh..."

I sigh again. "Sorry." He lifts his head up slightly and turns a little to see my through his bangs which are actually long as fuck, probably going to about the bottom of the nose.

"What?"

"Sorry. I overreacted. Better?"

He laughs and perks up. "I was just playin' ya. God you really think I took you seriously? Jesus, Geoff," he smirks. I just stare at him, mouth open slightly. I shake my head and turn the ignition.

"God damn asshole."

"That's me!"

* * *

"Oh we didn't scare you off?" Jack asks Zack as the two of us walk into the office. Zack shook his head and brought his arm behind his back to grab onto the other arm's elbow. Everyone is in the office except for Michael. Everyone turns towards the door though, smiling.

"We thought you wouldn't show," Ray adds, smiling warmly at us-well, more towards Zack than me. He seems to be the center of attention around here.

"Why wouldn't I?" He asks, tilting his head to the side in confusion but keeping a shy smile on his face. He's swaying slightly too.

"That's why," Ryan says, pointing behind us. We both turn to see an annoyed, red curly haired Jersey man.

"Shit," Zack whispers, moving behind me, brows furrowed. "Is he gonna kill me?"

"You," Michael growls, stepping into the office and trying to get around me. "I only have one thing to say to you." He pushes me out of the way and points at Zack. Zack looks at me, scared. "You got balls."

"I... What?" Zack asks, still worried.

"You got balls. I'll give you that much. You went behind my back and recorded a Rage Quit, and uploaded it to the site AND YouTube. Good job," Michael says calmly.

"Thank you?"

"Yeah well, don't think about it too much." Michael walks over to his desk and sits down.

"I thought you were gonna, y'know. Like beat me up or something," Zack says, crossing the room to sit at his own desk next to Gavin.

"Please. If you had the guts to pull a stunt like that then you're okay in my books," Michael smiles at Zack, him grinning back.

"What just happened?" Ryan asks from his desk.

"Michael isn't going to kill Zack apparently," Ray replies.

"I was expecting a fight!"

"Zack wouldn't stand a chance," Geoff smirks.

"I heard that!"

"That's the point!"

"Don't you guys have a Let's Play to record?" Zack asks, changing the subject. "Why don't you guys start on that instead of talking about my little chances at beating Michael in a fight."

"Fine," Ryan sighs.

"While you idiots are doing that, I'm going to wander around a bit, get to know the place y'know?" Zack smiles. Both Gavin and Ray perk up slightly.

"Need some company?" Ray asks, beating Gavin to the draw as it seems he was ready to offer the same.

"Sure, that'd be great, Ray."

"Just being old Good Guy Ray," Ray shrugs. They both get up and leave the office together.

"So. While the two of them are out fucking each other..."

* * *

Midday. Let's Play recorded and uploading. Daily Fails uploaded. Nothing to do. Zack and Ray came back a little while ago and I can just tell that Gavin's thinking of something by the way he's squirming around in his chair. Lunch is in a few minutes. I can talk to him about it then. I stop spinning around in my chair and look at my desk. My messy notepad with all planned lets plays in it. Maybe I can think of some new ideas?

Others start to leave. First, Ryan, then Jack, Ray, Michael and Zack chatting away, and Gavin stays at his desk. I smirk and get up from my chair, crossing the room over to Gav and placing a hand on his shoulder, he seems to tense slightly.

"What's up? You seem on edge." As I say that I physically feel him relax.

"Nope," Gavin denies. "I'm just impatient."

"Well duh. I knew that." I sit down in Zack's chair and Gavin turns to look at me. "Why though?"

"I have an idea-"

"You have an idea! Congratulations!" I grin, teasing the lad. Gavin rolls his eyes and smiles.

"Can you, uh. Can you ask Zack if you lads want to come over for some bevs and hanging by the pool on Saturday?" He asks nervously.

"Why can't you do it?"

Silence.

"No," I say with disbelief. "You're scared he'll say no!"

"What? No! I-I'm not!" Gavin argues, his cheeks starting to turn red.

"Yeah you are! You're scared as dicks dude!"

"Can you just ask him, Geoff?"

"I can," I smirk.

"Thanks Geo-"

"I didn't say I will."

"What?"

"You do it."

"Why?"

"You sit next to him. If you're that scared just text him or something!" Gavin just sighs and pulls his phone out of his pocket. I nod and get up, heading back over to my desk just as the over Achievement Hunters were heading through the door. All their phones buzz or make those stupid text alert noises at the same time. Gav must've sent them all invites. Looks like it's gonna be a party. Gavin goes stiff and slowly turns around to see the five checking their phones.

"So, I think Gavin's waiting for an answer on that," I smirk. Gavin's face seems to turn to a darker red.

They all agree with Gavin's game plan, Zack looking to me though first as if wanting approval. I nod and he smiles at me, walking over to his desk with a skip in his step. No doubt he'll say yes.

* * *

The rest of the day went well. Two videos went up and that was it. Nothing else. So the gang dispersed, everyone already planning to go over to Gavin's house on the Saturday. Zack and I drive home, have dinner. Nothing else really happened, or happens. That's the everyday life for you isn't it? Isn't always so exciting. I put Millie down to sleep and head up to bed with Griffon, Zack deciding to stay up a bit. His excuse being he needs to get used to the time difference. He's probably just going to be up all night texting Barbara or Gavin or that Kat character. But that's none of my business, so I leave him to do his thing and drift off into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

Mai gawd. I think I may have made Geoff break the fourth wall slightly by accident? And I also noticed my writing is really rambly and improper. But yeah, for those who enjoy this, thanks for reading. SEE YA MAH ZENS!


End file.
